Forced Frienship or Unforced Love?
by midnightsuntellsastory
Summary: After Gunther and Rocky find out their ancestors are friends, they try to be friends. After it is successful, Gunther asks Rocky out on a date. CeCe likes Gunther but is she really trying to get over Deuce? Also Deuce and Dina have a strained relationship. Why? It's a love pentagon, it looks like. Runther and DeCe vs GeCe and Deucina.


**Hey what is going on. It's mulzypops, and I'm writing this awesome SIU story with midnightsuntellsastory. I am using her account because I want to keep my email a secret. Anyways this is one of the most interesting stories you'll see for a K plus Runther/DeCe/GeCe/Deucina story. We might also put Logan in the story to add extra drama.**

**Now for this disclaimer.**

**Rocky: mulzypops and midnightsuntellsastory do not own shake it up.**

**Gunther: If they did, there would be alot of drama with the ladies (Rocky and CeCe) fighting over me in the story. Also I wouldn't be in the stupid Old Country. Why can't I be American? Why do I have to be stupid Old Countryian?**

**CeCe: Shut up Gunther, you're not that attractive.**

**Rocky: Yes he is.**

**CeCe: OK you got me.**

**Gunther: Told ya ladies. *smirks***

**Ty, Flynn and Logan: *laughing***

**Deuce: *amazed***

Rocky and Gunther were in the library. Not together of course, as they hated each other (well Rocky hates Gunther, Gunther acts like it but he really doesn't hate her). But that was all going to change within a month. How? Just watch how this plays out.

"I can't believe it! Gunther I have bad news about our frenemy relationship!"

Gunther secretly had a crush on Rocky but he can't date her because of drama with CeCe, Tinka, and of course Ty. But then again...if Ty and Tinka can get married at age 16, then he can date Rocky. Gunther was excited cause the "bad news" could actually be good news.

"What Rocky?" Gunther asked, trying to seem mad.

"Our ancestors were friends. Ever heard of Miss A. Blue? She flew a zeppelin and the builder of the zeppelin was your ancestor, Butchïle Hessenheffer. They swore that their descendants, would be friends forever. And while Ty and Tinka pulled it off, we can't. We're sworn frenemies. How are we going to be friends?"

Gunther was secretly happy but he didn't show it. "Well as CeCe said, the first part of frenemies is friends. But then again the second part is enemies. This might be tough. But I guess I can try." he said in his accent.

"We're only doing this for our ancestors' sake, deal?" Rocky asked.

"Deal." Gunther lied. He wanted to become friends with Rocky (as well as CeCe) so CeCe would be cool with Gunther asking Rocky out someday. (CeCe knows about Gunther's crush on Rocky but she's not cool with it; we'll find out why later)

Rocky told CeCe everything.

"Our ancestors were friends so we have to be friends for their sake." Rocky said sadly.

"Good luck with that, the only thing good about Gunther Hessenheffer, is that he is hot." CeCe said.

"He is, isn't he? But I thought you liked, no wait, loved Deuce?"

"I'm forcing myself to move on. I now like Gunther, but it isn't easy. Sometimes I wonder if it was the right decision to stop liking Deuce. Half of me is like, yes it's right, he's engaged to Dina. The other half is like, no you might have some luck, I mean a tenth of the males at school thinks I'm beautiful."

"Hey maybe I can hook you up if I manage to you know actually have an unforced friendship with him.

_A month later..._

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I actually have started an unforced friendship with you and CeCe. You two are not such bad girls after all. In fact, you two are pretty cool." Gunther said smirking at Rocky.

"Yeah. You're not as weird and mean as I thought you were." Rocky said. CeCe also agreed. Yes she was with Rocky.

"So Rocky, CeCe, now that we are friends, I wanted to ask CeCe something. No I'm not asking her out."

CeCe's face fell after she heard that, but half of her brain was like, _Yes, you've always had a thing for Deuce!_

"Can I have your blessing to ask your BFF Rocky out? I've had a crush on her since we first met at 5 years old. It's too bad Tinka didn't like her and I didn't trust her as much as I trusted Tinka. (I still trust Tinka, but I trust Rocky more by about 2%) That's why I made fun of you and Rocky." Gunther said.

"Of course it's fine. It's not like we like each other." CeCe lied.

"Right." Gunther giggled. "I'll see you later." Gunther and CeCe fist-bumped and Gunther asked Rocky out. Rocky accepted. She acted cool but she was over the moon in reality.

"OMG! The most handsome guy in school asked me out on a date!" Rocky squealed.

"I'm so happy for you. It's too bad it wasn't me. But hey, maybe Deuce will break up with Dina." CeCe said.

On cue, Deuce and Dina entered arguing.

**Hmmm...so CeCe liked Deuce but now she likes Gunther? That's odd. And how come Gunther didn't stand up to Tinka if he has always had a thing for Rocky? And what are Deuce and DIna arguing about? Should I put Logan in the story? Midnightsuntellsastory will write the second chapter. So anyways, BUH-BYE BAYBEES!**


End file.
